


No Approval Needed

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Birth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: A pregnant Max has to deal with an angry father who disapproves of his relationship with Alex and now disapproves of his pregnancy, will the birth of his grandchild bring them together or pull them further apart?
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen
Series: Paddock Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	No Approval Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts).



> This story has changed so much since I started writing it! You have no idea. I apologise for the fact that I've not given the baby a name. This story was to look into the relationship between Max and Jos as well as the relationship between Jos and Alex. I hope for anyone reading this, you enjoyed it and please continue to send in more prompts. Please do not take the story seriously as it is fiction and I'm sure in real life Jos and Max get on so much better than in my story. Also I'm giving a warning as there is mentions of a panic attack for anyone who may not want to read about it. Hope you enjoy this story!

Max had spent the last thirty minutes slouched over the toilet seat. Not that he was counting but considering that this was his third morning in a row where he found himself feeling very nauseous and then spent a good amount of time throwing up, he wondered what he had done to deserve this. Once he felt a little better, he flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall, taking in some deep breaths. He was so tired that he didn't acknowledge Alex who was now standing leaning against the door, looking down at him in concern.

"Hey." He said.

Max just closed his eyes.

"Sick again, huh?" Questioned Alex.

Max nodded and sighed. He wasn't aware that his boyfriend was chewing his bottom lip as he thought quietly to himself.

"Do you think..." Alex trailed off and Max finally looked up at him.

"What?" He mumbled.

Alex swallowed hard.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Alex asked.

Max just stared at him with wide eyes.

"It explains why you've been sick, it could be morning sickness." Stated Alex.

Max looked down at the floor.

"Surely it's just food poisoning or something, I can't be pregnant." Stuttered Max.

His boyfriend sighed.

"Max, you've barely eaten anything over the past few days to have actually gotten food poisoning."

The Dutchman felt like crying. He wanted children but he had never discussed it with Alex, he didn't know if his boyfriend wanted children. He was startled when he felt hand cup his face and was surprised to see that Alex was now crouched down in front of him.

"I'll go to the pharmacy and grab you a test and then we can be sure." Said Alex.

Max just nodded, numbly. Alex placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before dropping his hands and left Max alone to go out. A while later the pair were waiting for the results. Max was pacing the hallway as Alex patiently leaned against the door again. When it was time, Max with shaking hands picked up the test. It was positive. He let out a small laugh and let out a sob as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist.

"You're really pregnant." Alex asked, excited.

"You want this?" Asked Max. 

He let out another sob when his boyfriend kissed his cheek.

"I want this, so much. I can't believe we're doing this." Alex whispered.

Max gripped the test tightly in his hands as tears continued to run down his cheeks. That night, Max and Alex were laying down in their bed. Alex was behind his Dutchman and had a hand over his stomach as Max in turn had his hand over Alex's. 

"We need to tell Christian I won't be able to race." Said Max, quietly.

"I'll call him in the morning and we can arrange a meeting or something." Replied Alex.

A moment of silence passed between the pair before it was broken by Max.

"I don't won't to tell my dad but he'll find out, even if I tried to keep quiet." Whispered Max.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" Questioned Alex.

"He's already tried to hurt me, I don't want him to hurt the baby." Max responded.

Alex began to rub soothing circles over Max's stomach.

"I won't let him hurt you or the baby." Promised Alex.

The pair eventually fell asleep although for Max it was a long night. He didn't really want Christian to know and even through Christian was aware of the relationship between the drivers, this was something completely different. They had not long started summer break and if Max stopped racing, not only would Red Bull have to find another driver, but the press would start asking questions. No one knew about the relationship other than family and one or two drivers who were good friends of Max and Alex. Max didn't want his father to know either. Since the very day Max had announced to his family that he was gay, Jos had treated his son differently. He was more harsh, quietly concerned that Max would spend half of his time gazing at the other drivers rather than be concerned with his driving. He thought that when he met Alex. The young man had tried to get on with Jos for Max's sake but even the Red Bull driver knew that it would be a lost cause. Jos didn't have a good word to say about Alex and Max couldn't stand to be in the same room as someone who called Alex every name under the sun. He only came to races if Victoria was there. It was a coincidence as well that Max's mother would only go to races when Jos wasn't there. Every time Alex and Jos met, it was a disaster. Victoria had tried to play happy families, occasionally inviting Max, Alex and Jos out for lunch. They couldn't go out in public but at least Victoria could try and stop her dad from making particular comments. It was not the first time that Max had been on the phone to his mum in tears because he wanted his father to be proud of him. All he really wanted for long enough was approval from his dad and for his dad to approve Alex. He had been petrified for so long that his father would ruin everything and tell the press about him and Alex until he realised that Jos would never do that because he didn't want Max to be distracted and he didn't want to be embarrassed because of his son's relationship. Max didn't want Jos to hurt his baby. This was something he had always wanted with Alex, it was a dream come true but his father could be unpredictable at times. He had hurt Alex and he had hurt Max. There was a possibility that he could try and hurt his grandchild but that would be unforgivable in Max's eyes. He had to be careful.

As it turned out, Max didn't have to worry. Whist Christian was admittedly unhappy about the timing, he completely understood that Max would have to take time off. Max was panicking slightly about causing so much trouble for the team but Christian insisted that they would sort it and politely asked that the pair work with PR to release a statement as there was no chance that they would be able to keep something like this quiet. Max and Alex were also able to breathe a sigh of relief when Christian also said that he would deal with Marko, he was someone that the pair would want to avoid for a while. Max had to admit that he felt a little lighter when he left with Alex after they had been to see PR. They would just take one step at a time. Another step was informing his parents. He invited his mother over to Monaco and was thrilled at her reaction. She cried happy tears and she was so excited about her first grandchild. Max wished that his father would react like that but deep down he knew it wouldn't happen. Several days later as he had tried to put it off, he called Victoria and asked if she could arrange for the 4 of them to have lunch: Max, Alex, Jos and Victoria. If he tried to arrange it himself, Jos would never turn up. 

On the day in question, Max had actually spent longer in the bathroom throwing up but he knew it was a contribution of nerves and morning sickness. When Max and Alex arrived at Victoria's apartment, he was greeted by his sister who gave welcoming hugs to the couple. Jos, on the other hand, grunted when he saw his son whilst he was busy setting the table. He glared at his son's boyfriend when they both stepped foot into the apartment.

"What's he doing here?" Scowled Jos.

Max just rolled his eyes.

"He's here for lunch because like it or not dad, he's family too." Max shot back. 

Victoria as normal continued to act as if she was completely oblivious to the tension between Jos and the boys.

"Come on dad, we don't do this often enough and we won't be able to see much of them when the season restarts." She stated.

Max ignored the mumbled comment that Jos gave and gulped at his sister's comment. Lunch was often awkward between the four and it was on this day too but thankfully because of Victoria's presence, she was able to keep everyone talking. Max really wanted to walk away with Alex or even tell Jos a thing or two as his father glared at his boyfriend throughout the entire meal. Victoria insisted that she and Jos clear up lunch and let Alex and Max chill out in the living room. Max smirked as he thought he could hear Victoria throw the odd comment at their dad.

"Why can't you be civil for just 5 minutes?" 

"Just leave them alone and stop moaning."

It wasn't first time he had heard comments like that and it wouldn't be the last. A while later, they were all settled in the living room with cups of tea. Max turned to look at Alex and he get a nod in return. He had to tell them. 

"I, we have something to tell you. That's why I asked Vic to plan this." Max stated.

"You're dumping him." Jos muttered under his breath.

Max flinched and Alex grabbed his hand. Why did Jos have to make things so difficult?

"I'm pregnant." He said, quietly. 

Victoria looked at her brother with wide eyes.

"I'm going to be an auntie?" She shouted.

Max gave her a little smile and nodded. He was not prepared for his sister to come running over to him as she pulled both him and his boyfriend into a hug and murmured her congratulations to them.

"You're pregnant?" Jos questioned all of a sudden.

The trio broke apart and Victoria turned to frown at her dad.

"Yes." Max replied.

"And he's the father." Acknowledged Jos as he tilted his head in Alex's direction.

"I'm not with anyone else dad, of course Alex is the father." Responded Max.

Alex glared at Jos. Something was brewing.

"What about the rest of the season? You're half way through it." 

"It's not like we're going to win the championship, even Christian said the same."

Jos narrowed his eyes at Max.

"Christian knows." He said.

Max gulped.

"I had to go and tell him that I can't race, it's too dangerous." He said.

"What, too dangerous for the thing in your stomach?" Barked Jos.

"It's not a thing, it's my child." Max raised his voice.

"You're making a big mistake, Max. You are not ready to have a child. I don't understand why you're throwing away your career for someone like him and a child." Shouted Jos.

"Think what you like but Alex and I are having this baby and you can either be a part of our lives or leave us alone." Max stated, angrily.

"I think you should leave." Responded Jos.

The argument was interrupted by Victoria who was disgusted at her father's words.

"I think you're forgetting that this is my house and they're not leaving." Victoria said, slowly.

"It's fine, Vic. I can't stand to be in the same room as him anyway." Max said, quietly. 

The two drivers got up and Victoria led them to the door, she gave each of them a hug and sighed deeply once they were out of sight and then she turned on her father. Alex was deeply concerned about Max, he was quiet the entire car ride home and it wasn't until they had stepped a foot in the door that he broke down. Max cried for a long time. His father had rejected his child. Grandchild. A few days later, Alex and Max met with Alex's parents to tell them the news. He was glad for Max's sake that they were beyond excited about the pregnancy. He had told Max beforehand that everything would be fine as his mother had asked not long once they had come out when they would be having children. The week before the Belgian grand prix, Red Bull released a statement confirming that Max would not be driving for the team due to his pregnancy and that they wished him well. His phone went mental that day. Friends and family congratulated him and even members of his team wished him well. He still didn't expect the torrent of abuse he got from Jos telling him that this wasn't right and that his career would now be a waste. The one message that hurt the most was the one that said:

After everything I have done for you and this is how you repay me.

He cried that night. He had to stop seeking his father's approval but he couldn't get it for his relationship with Alex and he was less likely to get any for this baby. He had to tell himself that it would be fine, he had Alex and they would do this together. Over the course of the following months, Alex and Max enjoyed the different aspects of Max's pregnancy. From Alex teasing Max about his cravings to their first scan. When it came to Christmas, Max and Alex spent time in England with Alex's parents who were more than happy to have them over. Alex spoiled Max buying baby clothes and baby toys. They were both so excited. Nothing was said about Jos. At times it was like he didn't exist. He never messaged Max to ask how he was. Victoria and Sophie were the complete opposite. They called everyday and Max sent a picture of every baby scan. Max knew that the baby was completely spoilt and was going to be even more so when they were actually born. 

When it came to the race in Baku, Max went to stay with his sister. He had not been travelling to any races and instead either stayed with friends or relatives or had people over to his apartment for company. He missed Alex alot, especially at races outside Europe where time zones were a nightmare. The baby missed him too but it made Max think about the future where their child would watch their parents racing. Max was glad when Alex came home as always. A day or two after the race, Max and Alex went to Victoria's apartment as Max had left a few things from his stay. The baby was kicking like mad that Max had both his hands over his stomach to rub circles on it to try and calm the baby. Victoria smiled at him and placed her hands on top of her brother's.

"I can't wait to meet them. Not long to go now." Said Victoria, happily.

"I can't wait." Beamed Max as he turned to smile at Alex who smiled back.

They interrupted by a knock at the door. Victoria went to answer it and was surprised to be met with the sight of her dad who invited himself in.

"I thought you might want to go to lunch." He paused when he looked at the sight in front of him. 

Max and Alex stared at Jos in shock. Father and son hadn't seen each other in so long, Max couldn't remember the last time he had been in the same room as his dad. It was probably the day he told his father and sister that he was pregnant. Of course a lot had changed since then. He had a big baby bump so there was no hiding his pregnancy. His sister had been upset when Max had refused to stay in Monaco for Christmas because it would have meant spending time with his father. He was happy to spend time with her at New Year when he found out that Vic had invited their mum to stay. As much as he didn't want to argue with Jos right now, he was determined to not go down without a fight.

"What are you doing here?" Jos asked, glaringly.

Max scoffed.

"Vic is my sister, dad. I'm allowed to visit her." 

Jos looked down at Max's baby bump.

"You're keeping the child." He mumbled.

Max stared back at him.

"I was never going to get rid of it. I've wanted this for so long, we want this." He insists.

"I've told you before, this is going to ruin your career. I can't believe you're going to waste it to play happy families." Argued Jos.

"Funnily enough, dad, but racing won't always be my life. I know how important it is for you, but this is important for me too." Max answered, as his hands remained on his bump.

"I've done everything for you and you're throwing it away." Replied Jos, angrily.

"I'm grateful for everything but I can always go back to racing once the baby has been born." Responded Max.

His father laughed sarcastically.

"Family life changes you, Max. You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for."

Max rubbed circles over his stomach as he tried to remain calm. All he wanted was his father's approval and here they were arguing over a child who wasn't even born yet.

"I've tried to make you proud of me. The only thing you're proud of is the fact that I started racing too. Why can't you be happy for me?" He questioned.

"You should be focusing on your driving, Max. It's what you're good at." 

"Is that all I'm good at? I've been seeking your approval for so long! What's the point? You don't approve of my sexuality, you don't approve of Alex and now you can't accept your grandchild. My racing career. That's all that matters to you but it doesn't matter to me, not any more." Stated Max.

"Listen to yourself. Racing is a passion and you're not taking it seriously." Barked Jos.

"It's all you ever talk about, it's the only thing you talk about. Why can't you accept this child?" Max shouted.

Jos glared at his son. He couldn't answer, he refused to answer. Max tried to hold back tears, he ignored the pain in his stomach.

"All I've wanted is for you to be proud of me, to be happy for me. I don't care anymore. I'm too tired, I can't win. Alex and I are together. End of story. We are having this baby and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" Shouted Max, angrily.

Jos looked furious and took a step in Max's direction. It made the Dutchman panic. Then it turned into a scene of chaos. Max began screaming at his dad to back off as he clutched at his stomach. 

"I won't let you hurt my child, don't come near me!" He sobbed.

He struggled to catch his breath. His stomach was in agony as he gripped onto Alex tighter as the driver had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from the moment Jos had moved.

"Something's wrong. My stomach. The baby. Please, the baby." Max continued to sob in between gasps.

Alex tried to sooth Max but he was panicking. He ignored Vic who was on the phone for an ambulance. He ignored Jos who had turned very pale and was watching his son in shock. Max's panic attack seemed to grow worse as his breathing didn't get any better. Alex had to scramble to keep Max upright when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. The young man held his boyfriend in his lap as he pleaded for him to wake up. Everything went by quickly. An ambulance arrived and Max was taken away on a stretcher with Vic and Alex by his side. Jos was left in the apartment. When the trio made it to the hospital, Max was taken away for tests to see if the baby was alright. Vic and Alex waited outside for news. One of the doctors came out of the room 15 minutes later and the pair had no idea how he could remain so calm. Alex had spoken to the doctor when they had arrived and had told him about the panic attack.

"We believe that Max passed out due to his struggle of trying to catch his breath. It put pressure on his body which is not good when you're pregnant."

"So the panic attack caused this, it caused him to pass out." Asked Alex.

"Yes, we believe so. I'm sorry but we've been looking at the scans and we think it would be best if the baby is born now. We'll need to perform a c-section." The doctor explained.

Alex looked at him in shock.

"But it's still early. The baby is supposed to be born in two weeks." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but we believe it would be better for both Max and the baby if a c-section is performed." Insisted the doctor.

Alex sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He gave a slight nod as he looked at the doctor.

"Do what you've got to do." He said, firmly.

The doctor nodded and left the pair. Victoria turned around and hugged Alex. A hesitant voice interrupted the moment.

"Vic?"

The pair broke apart and Alex nearly launched himself at Jos who was standing a few feet away from them staring at the pair. Victoria held Alex back.

"You! You've done this! He passed out because of you and now our baby has to be born early because of the pressure Max's body is under." Shouted Alex.

"I'm not happy." Mumbled Jos.

Victoria let go of Alex when he backed down and took several deep breaths to remain calm.

"I honestly don't care if you hate me, I don't care what you think about me. You've really hurt Max though and if you have hurt this baby, he'll never forgive you. I'll never forgive you. All he wants is for you to be happy for him, be proud of him. Stay away from my family, Jos. You don't deserve them." Stated Alex. 

Jos looked at the pair and slowly turned around and walked away.

Several minutes later, Alex was invited into the room to witness the birth of his child. Victoria stayed outside. She called family and friends to let them know what was happening. Several hours later, a cry from the room could be heard. A strong cry from a baby. Victoria barely had the chance to sneak a peek of the baby that was taken out of the room by the midwife along with some nurses. Alex slowly left the room and came face to face with Vic, a mixture of happiness and relief on his face. 

"A baby boy. It's a boy." He announced overjoyed.

Victoria gasped and flung her arms around him.

"Where have they taken him?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"They're going to run some checks just to make sure everything is alright since they have to make sure Max is settled." Said Alex.

Alex glanced back towards the room.

"I want to stay with him but..." He paused.

Vic ran a hand down his arm.

"You go and be with your child and I'll stay here with Max. He'd want you to go and check on him." She said.

The pair parted ways.

A few hours later, Alex was settled in a chair by Max's bedside holding onto his son. His child was asleep. His boyfriend was asleep. He smiled down at Max when he was his eyelids moving. Slowly but surely, the Dutchman opened his eyes and sleepily smiled at Alex, his boyfriend beaming.

"Hey." Whispered Alex.

Max took a moment to really wake up. He froze when he realised that his boyfriend was holding a bundle. A baby, a baby wrapped in a blanket. He blinked once, twice. He looked up at Alex and then down at the baby before looking back up at Alex. His boyfriend chuckled.

"This is our baby boy, Max." Explained Alex.

Max looked at him with wide eyes.

"We have a boy." He said in awe.

Alex nodded his head. Max struggled to sit up and winced when he moved to fast.

"Hey take it easy, there's no rush." Said Alex, concerned.

Max took a moment to regain his composure before he held out his arms and looked at Alex with a pleading look in his eye. His boyfriend couldn't refuse him as he carefully raised himself out of the seat and gently placed their son in his dad's awaiting arms. Max let out a soft sob as he held his child. He rested his head on Alex's shoulder as his boyfriend was now sitting on the bed beside him, an arm wrapped around Max's shoulder as his other hand caressed their son's cheek.

"I can't believe he's here. It's still early though." He said, panicking slightly.

Alex shushed him.

"The doctors have checked him out, they've checked you both out and you'll be fine." He assured. 

Max swallowed thickly. 

"I think the arguing was the tipping point. I shouldn't have let it get that far." Max said, quietly.

Alex huffed.

"He's here and he's fine. That's all that matters." 

Max smiled and leaned down to rub his nose against his son's, he watched as the baby shuffled around in his sleep before settling down again once Max had pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The pair were unaware of the scene outside. Victoria was watching on, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Jos was also watching the situation. When Alex had taken the baby to Max's room so that he could finally meet his child, Vic had called Jos and informed him about the birth. He returned to the hospital and watched the scene. His son and his grandchild. A grandchild he could have lost and had probably lost because of his actions. Victoria turned to look at Jos.

"I don't know what's going to happen since the baby is fine. Things could have been a lot different. This could be the last time you see him. After everything you've done, I won't be surprised if you aren't a part of his life." Victoria stated, seriously.

Jos stayed silent and after a moment, he slowly and quietly left the hospital, without glancing back.


End file.
